


Sick Day

by MorbidMotive15



Series: Sick Day [1]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Ficlet, Sibling Fluff, Sick Character, taking care of big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidMotive15/pseuds/MorbidMotive15
Summary: Yakko is always there to take care of his siblings when they don't feel well. One day the tables are turned.





	Sick Day

Wakko and Dot sat in the living room watching t.v as they finished their breakfast; it was something that they knew they weren’t supposed to do except for special occasions, but Yakko hadn’t gotten out of bed yet. 

Wakko looked at the clock; it was almost nine o’clock already.

As if reading his mind, Dot asked “Why hasn’t he gotten out of bed yet? He always gets up with us.”

Wakko shrugged. “I’m not sure, maybe we should go check on him.” 

The siblings abandoned their cereal bowls by the television and headed to the bedroom. They opened the door slowly and saw that Yakko was still laying in his bed, so they softly walked over.

Yakko had the covers pulled up past his chin and was so wrapped up in them that he looked like a caterpillar in a cocoon. As Wakko and Dot got closer, they noticed that Yakko’s face was flushed, and his brows were slightly furrowed.

As if sensing his siblings’ presence Yakko forced his eyes to open as much as his migraine would allow, which as it turned out, was only about halfway.

“What time is it?” he murmured.

“About nine o’clock.” Wakko answered. Yakko only hummed in response before closing his eyes once more. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m freezing, my head’s pounding, I’m nauseous, the list goes on.”

Dot walked over to him and put a hand on his forehead. “You’re burning up!”

Yakko cringed slightly at her loud tone. “I’ll be fine, I just need to get some rest.”

Wakko walked over and put his hand on Yakko’s shoulder. “You sure you’re going to be okay, Yakko? Do you want us to get you anything?”

“Some water and ibuprofen, please.”

“I’ll get it!” Wakko exclaimed, but after seeing his brother cringe once more, he quieted his tone. “Sorry,” he whispered, “I’ll get it.”

After Wakko let the room, Dot got the blanket from the foot of her bed and laid it on top of her brother, then gently stroked his head. “Just sleep, we’ll take care of you.”

Yakko smiled a bit, and was about to go back to sleep when he heard Wakko re-enter with the pills. 

“Here, Yakko.” Wakko said as he handed two pills and the glass of water over to his older brother. 

Yakko broke away from his chamber of warmth long enough to drink the pills down with a gulp of water before burrowing back into his small bundle of blankets.

“Thanks, Wakko.” Came his muffled reply.

Dot kissed him on the forehead and Wakko stroked his head gently before leaving the room; the same actions he did for them when they were sick.

“Poor Yakko.” Dot said sympathetically as Wakko gently closed the door.

“Yeah, he never gets sick; I can't even remember the last time he did.” Wakko agreed.

“Well as long as we let him rest, he’ll feel better.” Dot said with a smile. 

……

About an hour later, the younger Warner siblings were startled as Yakko burst out of the bedroom.

For a moment Dot thought he was feeling better and came out to suggest they do something fun, but that thought was quickly diminished as her oldest brother ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Not three seconds later the sound of vomiting could be heard from the other side.

Wakko and Dot got up and walked over to the bathroom just in time to hear the toilet flush, followed by shuffling and the sound of running water.

Wakko knocked on the door. “Are you okay, Yakko?”

They could hear as Yakko spit something, presumably water, into the sink before turning it off. When he opened the door, his siblings could see that his face was even more flushed than before, and he had little beads of sweat sat along his fur-line. He was shaking and swaying also, and Dot grabbed onto his arm to help keep him upright.

“Let's get you back to bed.” She said sympathetically, and Wakko dashed ahead of them and into the bedroom. 

When Yakko and Dot entered, they saw Wakko digging through his brother’s dresser drawer.

“Found it!” He exclaimed, and ran over to Yakko, handing him his sweatshirt. He didn't have many, seeing as California didn't get very cold and they were covered in fur, but they’d all gotten a Warner Bros. sweatshirt for being studio employees. 

Yakko took it gratefully and pulled it on before pulling the hood over his head and pulling the covers over his body.

“Do you need anything?” Dot asked.

“We could make you some soup!” Wakko offered excitedly, but he remembered to keep his voice down.

The thought of food made Yakko’s stomach lurch again. “No.” When he saw the deflation in his brother’s excitement however, he continued. “I appreciate the offer, bud, but I don't think I could keep anything down right now.”

Wakko nodded in understanding. “If you need anything, let us know.”

“Thanks, sibs.”

Dot turned off the bedside light that Yakko must have turned on and followed Wakko out, closing the door behind her. “He’s really sick.” She said worriedly.

“Yeah, but he’ll be okay. He just needs rest.” Wakko said, slipping into his role of Big Brother to comfort his little sister. “Come on, you wanna go play Mario Kart?”

Dot considered it for a moment. “Okay, but I get to be Peach!” she said, then ran off to the living room.

“No protest from me.” Wakko said with a roll of his eyes and followed her.

…….

“Come on, come on! What? No!” 

Wakko had been right in front of the finish line on his final lap, when out of nowhere a turtle shell knocked his cart over and Peach zoomed passed him taking first place.

Dot cheered over her victory and stuck her tongue out at her older brother.

“That wasn’t fair, that's cheating!” 

“What, no it isn't! You can throw whatever you have whenever you want!”

“Yeah? Well…!” Wakko groaned in frustration. She had a point. “It still wasn't fair.” He grumbled.

“Life isn't fair, Wakko, don't be a baby.”

Before Wakko could respond a strange, soft noise came from the bedroom. It was too muffled for the siblings to make it out so they crept closer to the door. Sure enough, they heard the sound again. It sounded like a whimper.

Exchanging a glance with his sister, Wakko opened the door and peeked inside. It was too dark to really see anything, but he could make out Yakko moving on the bed. Wakko walked into the room followed by Dot, and the two of them made their way to their brother’s bed.

Yakko’s brows were furrowed more than before and every few seconds he’d shift uncomfortably. It looked as though he was in pain, but it also looked like he was scared. He let out another small whimper as he pushed his face further into the pillow, as though trying to hide.

“Do you think it’s just because he doesn't feel good, or because he’s having a nightmare?” Wakko whispered.

Dot walked over and gently put the back of her hand against his forehead. “His fever is still really high; it might be a fever dream.”

“What's that?”

“When you have a really high fever, it can cause you to have really strange or even scary dreams.”

Wakko looked to his brother sadly. “Poor Yakko.”

Then Wakko remembered when he’d had the flu a few months back. Yakko had held him close and stroked his hair and somehow, it had helped him feel better.

Keeping this in mind Wakko gently climbed up on the bed.

“Wakko, what are you doing?” Dot scolded quietly.

Ignoring his sister, Wakko laid down next to his brother and softly nuzzled his nose and forehead against Yakko’s.

“Wakko, you’re gonna wake him up!” 

Wakko didn't listen, and continued with the action. At first Yakko's brows furrowed further and he sighed inwardly, and Wakko thought that he was going to wake up but instead, his brows and face softened and he sighed contentedly before gently nuzzling his face against his brothers.

Seeing that he had succeeded in comforting his brother, Wakko moved up a little and held him close, stroking his hair just as Yakko had done for him as Yakko snuggled closer into his brother’s comforting, and most importantly warm, embrace.

Dot watched for a moment before climbing into the bed behind Yakko and hugged him from behind, successfully completing the Warner sibling sandwich. She could feel Yakko's body relax and was grateful that he could finally rest peacefully, and hoped that he would feel better when he woke up.

The Warner siblings smiled to themselves; Yakko always took care of them, but they’d always be there to take care of him too.


End file.
